


Left in the Rain

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February 2015 (And Beyond) [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has a new relationship, and she's going to see to it that things go well.</p><p>(Cartinelli with very minor mentions of past Steggy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left in the Rain

Peggy raced down the corner, hardly caring if her hair was a mess and sweat was pouring down her face; her high heels clicked with every step that she took, and her dress, as hard as it was to run in, swished as she moved.

When she turned, a familiar figure crossed her eyes - Angie, just down the street.

"Sorry I got here late," Peggy said, slowing down once she began to near her, "you know how work can be."

Angie shrugged. She wore a simple green dress and a gleaming sapphire necklace. "Oh, I got here a little late myself. My shift ran over."

Peggy looked down to her watch, to the hand that was far past the nine. "You could say the same for me." She paused, looking over Angie silently. "Angie, you... You look stunning."

The other woman smiled, the tips of her cheeks turning pink. "You look lovely as well, Peggy." She held her hand out and gestured towards the club's door. "Care to go in with me?"

Peggy nodded, taking her arm. "I'd love to."

She had certainly run a little late, but she had refused to miss it. Peggy knew far too well what waiting for someone who owed you a dance, waiting and waiting though it seemed like they never would come (and sometimes they didn't), felt like.


End file.
